A Hetalian Facebook
by SwampyGreenie
Summary: It all starts with Gilbert posting a new picture. How bad can Facebook get with the comments of our favorite Hetalia characters? :) Rated M for suggested themes and strong language.
1. Facebook

**Hi beautifuls. :) I hope that you can enjoy this little spin off I have made. The original "Welcome to Facebook" is by a lovely writer who inspired me to make one of my own. I take no credit for the originality of this idea. :) All credit goes to the makers of Hetalia and TenshiXXX.**

**Thanks for clicking on this to read!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt **uploaded a new photo

-_this post has been removed by the uploader-_

1 day ago via Blackberry –Like –Comment

_69 people like this_

….

**Alfred Hero Jones** dude who is that next 2 u

1 day ago – _4 people like this_

**Matthew Williams** Gilbert…why did you put this up…

1 day ago – _Like_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Sorry Birdie…I just had to. ;) I'll make it up to you later. ;)

1 day ago – _5 people like this_

**Alfred Hero Jones** i dont get it theirs 2 gilberts? how does dat work mattie?

1 day ago – _2 people like this_

**Matthew Williams** Brother, you're an ass! That's me next to Gilbert!

*there's …learn how to spell correctly you idiot…

1 day ago –_ 7 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** I just wanted to point out, mes chéris, that it was I who was the 69th person to like this. ;) Le honhonhonhonhon~!

Gil, my dear mon ami, where is your hand?

1 day ago – _24 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Francis, I love you. xD And congrats for the nice picture Gilbo. Is that your hand down Matthew's pants, I see?

1 day ago – _54 people like this_

**Arthur Kirkland **The fifty-four people who liked your comment Erezsebet, are perverts. I doubt that is where his hand is.

1 day ago – _3 people like this_

**Alfred Hero Jones **is that mattie in dat pic? wtf mattie, why r u wit that pruss dic guy?

1 day ago – _Like_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** I confess Erzsebet! That is my hand stuffed in his pants, I'm just that awesome! Kesesesesesese!

Sorry Arthur, I didn't know you needed glasses. ;)

1 day ago – _62 people like this_

**Arthur Kirkland** Oh my bloody hell… that is so wrong Gilbert. Are you two even dating?

Alfred, you're a bungling idiot.

1 day ago – _12 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Well, I'll say, what a beautiful picture! I disagree with you, Arthur! It is so right!

Gilbert! Can you get me some more pictures? I would love to start a Tumblr page that ships you two. ;)

**Kiku Honda **Would you care to join me? :)

1 day ago – _23 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Oh! Could I join Elizabet?

1 day ago – _2 people like this_

**Matthew Williams **Gilbert! Can you PLEASE take this picture down! I don't want anyone else seeing this…it's embarrassing…

23 hours ago – _4 people like this_

**Arthur Kirkland** Judging by Matthew's demand, I am going to safely assume you two are in a relationship.

23 hours ago – _7 people like this_

**Alfred hero Jones **bro u need to take this pic down1! u n gil; ew dats sooo nasty! ! ! I MEAN WTF IS THAT PRUSS DOIN WIT HIS HAND IN UR PANTS?!

23 hours ago – _Like_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Sorry Birdie. No can do. I'll make it up to you. I promise. ;) My house tonight?

Arthur, really? You didn't know?

22 hours ago – _43 people like this_

**Yao Wang** You western nations are so immature.

22 hours ago – _Like_

**Kiku Honda** Oh my. Please private message me this instant Erizabet-san!

22 hours ago – _2 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** My, my. This is getting quite interesting.

Mathieu, can I ask you one thing? Is Gilbert fingering your derrière?

21 hours ago - _14 people like this_

**Matthew Williams **Papa, can you not? You're being perverted…He was just drunk and groping me…

Gilbert, baby I'll do anything you ask, if you just take this picture down, please? I'll let you whip me with your riding crop and tie me up in hand cuffs while I wear nothing but your Prussian thong and garter belt…I'll even call you "master" all night long. Please just remove this picture…

21 hours ago – _117 people like this_

**Arthur Kirkland **Wow Matthew. I didn't even know that many people know who you are…

21 hours ago – _24 people like this_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Done deal, Birdie.

21 hours ago – _74 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Awe Matthew! That was so hot, but I think you should be more worried about your comment being embarrassing than your picture.

I think I got drool on my keyboard…

Good thing I had the mind to save the picture on my computer before you removed it… ;)

20 hours ago – _27 people like this_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt** Matthew, I think you should start thinking more before you say something. If I were you I would regret your words.

Gilbert's over here packing our entire closet of fetish toys and role-play costumes…

19 hours ago – _56 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Gilbert, please tell me your ways~!

19 hours ago – _14 people like this_

**Feliciano Vargas** Ve~! Is that what Big brother Gilbert is doing, Doistu?

19 hours ago – _2 people like this_

**Alfred Hero Jones** mattie, wut is wrong wit u/? don't cell ur body lik dat to dat perv purssan!

19 hours ago – _1 person likes this_

**Lovino Vargas** Feli, idiota…

19 hours ago – _1 person likes this_

**Matthew Williams** Alfred, I've been dating Gilbert for SEVEN months now. What is wrong with you?!

Can you please use spell check…Your writing is pathetic.

19 hours ago – _32 people like this_

**Arthur Kirkland** I agree with Matthew. Alfred you need some serious English 101.

19 hours ago -_3 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Mon garçon, if you haven't noticed, you never changed your relationship status…

19 hours ago – _4 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry **I second that.

19 hours ago – _Like_

* * *

**Matthew Williams **went from _it's complicated_ to _in a relationship_ with **Gilbert Beilschmidt**.

19 hours ago –Like –Comment

_44 people like this_

….

**Matthew Williams **I forgot about this stupid thing…

19 hours ago – _21 people like this_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** I forgive you Birdie.

Be prepared for a long night, tonight. Kesesesesesesese~! ;)

19 hours ago – _59 people like this_

**Alfred Hero Jones** wen did dis hapen?

19 hours ago – _4 people like this_

**Ivan Braginsky** O vodka, Al I think you should just stop there…

18 hours ago – _17 people like this_

**Matthew Williams** Oh maple…

18 hours ago – _10 people like this_

**Alfred Hero Jones** i hate all of u who likd ivans commnt… u all suk

18 hours ago –_ Like _

**Marco That One Cuban Guy** Seriously Mattie…it took you this long to update this?

18 hours ago – _2 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** At least he doesn't sit on his butt all day on here…

18 hours ago – _4 people like this_

* * *

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt **– at **Matthew Williams**'s house

The fun hasn't even started… :J

14 hours ago via Blackberry –Like –Comment

_24 people like this_

…

**Matthew Williams** Was this really necessary?

14 hours ago – _1 person likes this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Gilbert, I want the best details you can give me, later. I was serious about that Tumblr page. I've already got fangirls who are willing to draw fan art and write fanfictions for you two. ;)

PM me when it's all over. Ok? Remember, I don't live that far from you and I still have my skillet. ;)

14 hours ago – _17 people like this_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** But babe, I just want everyone to know that I'm getting some and that no one should disturb us. ;)

Erzsebet, sure. I got you.

14 hours ago via Blackberry – _2 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Don't leave me out! I want to know too!

14 hours ago – _3 people like this_

**Alfred Hero Jones** bro if hes over der to sex u up, dont cum runin to me wen he brakes ur hart

14 hours ago - _Like_

**Matthew Williams** First off Alfred, you don't even have room to talk. You didn't even know I was dating him for the past SEVEN months! So you need to butt out of this! Besides it's my body and I do what I want, with who I want and no one is going to tell me otherwise. If you want to be more of a dick than you already are, then fine, be that way…I wouldn't have come running to you anyway…you're not very good to have around when I'm upset!

14 hours ago – _3 people like this_

**Marco That One Cuban Guy** You go Mattie! Tell that American bastard off!

14 hours ago –_ 7 people like this_

**Arthur Kirkland** I find it extremely amusing that you just said Alfred is normally a dick. Please, by all means, don't stop there mate, keep insulting him. I would love to see what more stupid come backs he can come up with.

14 hours ago – _1 person likes this_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Wow, ok. So Birdie is a little angsty guys. That's my fault. He's pretty horny and I'm ignoring him at the moment.

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** So how does maple syrup sound for lube? Any other sugesstions?

14 hours ago via Blackberry – _31 people like this_

**Matthew Williams** You jerk, stop playing on your phone and come here and fuck me up NOW. I'm fucking horny and my tight, little cunt is twitching for your five meters! Look, I'll even let you play with my tits a little bit!

14 hours ago via Blackberry – _78 people like this_

**Marco That One Cuban Guy **Whoa, Mattie. I didn't know you had that in you! O.O

14 hours ago – _17 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** I'm going to take that comment ^^^ in the dirtiest way possible. ;) 3

14 hours ago – _42 people like this_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** **Gilbert Beilschmidt** if I were u, I would not let that chance go. I am a little jealous tho. **Lovino Vargas** won't ever talk to me like that…

14 hours ago – _2 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Oh my! What beautiful, foul language of a fangirl's writing! Matthew, please tell me you're being made to say that by someone else! I don't' think I can handle it if that is your real words…*nosebleed*

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** For once, mon ami, I agree with Antoine! You need to go get it! And it might be a little sticky…but go for it if you want that…I prefer a good bottle of wine to fill one up and then drink them out. Oh honhonhonhonhon~!

**Matthew Williams** Papa raised you just the right, dirty way you should have been! I'm so proud!

14 hours ago – _5 people like this_

**Gilbert Beilschmidt **Wish me luck ladies and dudes. I'm digging in! Kesesesesesese~!

14 hours ago via Blackberry – _19 people like this_

**Lovino Vargas** CHE PALLE! Why the hell did you tag me in your comment stupid, tomato bastard?! You can write my name without tagging me! I didn't want to see some of these nasty comments!

I'll give it to you later though…all you had to do was just ask…

13 hours ago -_16 people like this_

**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo** YEY! I LOVE U LOVI! TE AMO!

13 hours ago – _11 people like this_

* * *

**Alfred Hero Jones** updated his status –guys, i think mattie hates me now…

12 hours ago via iPhone –Like –Comment

…

**Arthur Kirkland** That wouldn't be a first.

12 hours ago – _12 people like this_

**Ivan Braginsky** Dear, come back to bed. I'll pour us some nice vodka shots and we can forget about your nonexistent brother.

12 hours ago via iPhone–_ 3 people like this_

* * *

**Matthew Williams** updated his status – So who has the bigger balls of this relationship now?

10 hours ago via Blackberry –Like –Comment

_53 people like this_

…

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** My dear Mathieu, does this mean you topped?! Please do tell papa~!

10 hours ago – _3 people like this_

**Arthur Kirkland** I am finding things out about you Canadian sir, that I would rather have never known…Apparently you're very naughty…Was it that bloody frog's upbringing that did this to you?

10 hours ago – _16 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Oh my! Details PLEASE!

10 hours ago – _23 people like this_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** My ass is sore…

10 hours ago via Blackberry – _38 people like this_

**Matthew Williams** That's what you get for trying to make my ass chug an entire keg of your finest German beer! .

10 hours ago –_ 42 people like this_

**Alfred Hero Jones** i dont evn…bro…

10 hours ago – _2 people like this_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **I warned you bruder. I knew he wouldn't take it that well. People don't like the same things we do…

9 hours ago – _6 people like this_

**Kiku Honda** I don't mean to intrude or be rude, but I think the things you like, Germany-san, are called fetishes…

9 hours ago – _4 people like this_

**Alfred Hero Jones **u just got PWND dude!

9 hours ago – _1 person likes this_

**Yao Wang** You western nations are still so immature!

9 hours ago – _Like_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** I'm still waiting mon ami, for those delicious details. ;)

9 hours ago – _2 people like this_

**Matthew Williams** I topped him hardcore, Papa. I even handcuffed Gil to the bed and gave him a real good punishment…the riding crop came to be very useful. :)

9 hours ago – _14 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Wow. That's just…wow. So can I get your permission to make a Tumblr page that ships you guys? I know what I'm going to put up on it already! Please?

9 hours ago – _1 person likes this_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** What he says it true guys…I never knew that Birdie could get to nasty…he was so dominant that just thinking about it is making my five meters hard again!

Birdie you're just awesome! Know that I would never have let anyone else to that to me. ;) 3

9 hours ago – _21 people like this_

**Matthew Williams** ** Erzsebet Hédervár** Only if I am the seme in the shiping! Otherwise no. :)

9 hours ago – _114 fangirls like this_

**Arthur Kirkland** This notification rape isn't pleasant. Can we please move on to a new topic?

9 hours ago – _Like_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Notification rape.

9 hours ago – _5 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Notification rape.

9 hours ago – _Like_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Rape.

9 hours ago – _4 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Rape.

9 hours ago – _Like_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Rape.

9 hours ago – _1 person likes this_

**Arthur Kirkland **You bloody frog!

9 hours ago – _3 people like this_

**Ludwig Beilschmidt** Bruder, when are you coming home? I would like to get Gilbird out of my hair. I'm trying talk to Feli and he won't shut up.

9 hours ago – _Like_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Ohh~! Next time I can bird sit him! I'm sure Gilbird would love to play with my Pierres! :D

9 hours ago – _2 people like this_

* * *

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** (to) **Matthew Williams **Papa is so proud of you~!

8 hours ago –Like –Comment

_2 people like this_

_…_

**Arthur Kirkland** You're such a dirty pervert, you bloody frog.

8 hours ago -_5 people like this_

* * *

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy **(to)** Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Congratulations on getting your cherry popped mon ami!

8 hours ago –Like –Comment

_29 people like this_

_…_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Did you cry like the little pussy you are? :)

8 hours ago –_ 5 people like this_

**Matthew Williams** He teared up a little in the beginning…said something about me being too big for my age. ;)

8 hours ago – _8 people like this_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt** Birdie! Don't lie! You know it was your fault for getting that beer in my eye!

**Erzsebet Héderváry** You would know all about that pussy, wouldn't you? ;)

8 hours ago – _11 people like this_

**Roderich Eidelstein** Ouch.

6 hours ago – _3 people like this_

* * *

**Matthew Williams **uploaded a new photo

4 hours ago –Like –Comment

_169 people like this_

…

**Arthur Kirkland** Wow. That's a lot of likes for such a vulgar picture…

4 hours ago – _3 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry **I'm going to use that picture on Tumblr~! This is such a great image for an uke Gilbert! I can't believe you were able to get that shit tied around his limbs!

4 hours ago – _4 people like this_

**Im Yong Su** Gilbert originated in Korea, da ze!

3 hours ago – _2 people like this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Is that Duct tape? It looks like it would hurt to remove, mon ami… **Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt**

3 hours ago – _1 person likes this_

**Matthew Williams** Papa, it's gaff tape. I'll have you know, Gil screamed so hard when I ripped off his skin. ;)

3 hours ago – _18 people like this_

**Arthur Kirkland** You're such a sadist…I'm beginning to wonder what else we don't' know about you…

2 hours ago – _6 people like this_

**Heracles Karpusi** Kiku dear, why don't' you let me do that to you? I would love to spice up our relationship…

1 hour ago – _3 people like this_

**Kiku Honda **Hera-chan! This is inappropriate for this time and place!

1 hour ago – _Like_

**Heracles Karpusi** But I would love to duct tape you to a chair like that and strap your knees to a spread bar and your calves to the armrests…I would let you do it to me…

1 hour ago – _13 people like this_

**Erzsebet Héderváry** Oh my! I'm feeling a tingling sensation run up that back of my thighs! Please, Kiku and Heracles, let me make a separate Tumblr page to ship you guys in!

You two are so cute and sexy!

1 hour ago – _18 people like this_

**Kiku Honda **Giri-san! Please!

Erizabet-san, please private message me.

1 hour ago – _Like_

**Sadiq Adnan** Yo, Fetabread! What did I tell you about getting too close to my buddy, Kiku?! I told you not to be pulling that naked Spartan bullshit on him!

1 hour ago – _1 person likes this_

**Francis Amor Bonnefoy** Can we please focus on the beautiful picture of Gilbert tied up, instead of yelling at each other? Marci beaucoup.

1 hour ago – _Like_

**Erzsebet Héderváry **My, what a beautiful, round, pert ass you have there Gilbert…

1 hour ago – _15 people like this_

**Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt **All the more to shit on you with… my dear. ;)

1 hour ago – _13 people like this_

**Roderich Eidelstein** How pleasant…I was beginning to wonder why I feared for my future if I got to a point of my life where I was like you, Gilbert. Now I understand the reason for my worries…

1 hour ago – _2 people like this_

**Matthew Williams** Gilbert, you sick bastard, please come to bed. I'm cold. I promise I won't bite…much… ;)

58 minutes ago – _1 person likes this_

* * *

**Hello! Did you enjoy this? I sure hope you did! I really did have a lot of fun writing this! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Should I have added more? Did it end to suddenly? ;) Let me know~! Le honhonhonhonhon~!**

**SwampyGreenie **I personally liked this. ;)

1 second ago - _SwampyGreenie likes this_


	2. R-Js

**Okay, so I know you're probably still laughing a little, if not your ass of still from the first chapter. Well, I just want to warn you that this chapter is actual meat...yes, you can take that in the dirtiest way possible...like France! ;D Or not. It still means that this is a section much like a normal story. Sorry, no more Facebook dialogue. In order for me to keep this story up and not have it removed by the site monitors I had to make a part of it story...apparently dialogue is not enough to be a story. Well here we go. **

**Enjoy~!**

**A sneak into their actual lives.**

* * *

The albino blinked soft, feather eyelashes before standing on his long slender legs and stretching, his arms reaching up to the ceiling. Pale violet eyes bore into the sight before him as a pale, tone abdomen peaked under the edge of the tank top. The shallow dip of a flawless navel gained attention as it too was revealed briefly.

Sighing as he relaxed, the albino strode across the room and placed his phone on the bedside table. He eyed the small lump under the Prussian flag comforter and smiled slyly. He may have been nice and submissive earlier, but he was going to get his revenge. His ass still hurt after the hour long session in which he was forced to chug an entire keg of his finest beer through his before mentioned.

He had originally intended for said occurrence to happen to his boyfriend. It was his plan afterwards to then give him the hottest, first rim job he would ever get as the albino consumed his favorite beverage from that tight, hot little hole, but apparently his little Canadian didn't take kindly to the idea of a beer enema. Instead, said Canadian turned the tables and took control of the situation, forcing the albino into a hardcore and drunken submission.

Getting onto the bed, he crawled over the lump and quickly stole the comforter from his boyfriend's form. He grinned as the small Canadian squeaked in protest.

"Hey!" The blonde beneath him barked almost softly. "Gilbert, that's not fair! I was getting warm without you…"

"Oh, but you're not going to get warm…I'm not going to allow you to." Gilbert replied, his voice turning husky and growing deeper with each syllable passed his lips. Matthew shivered.

"W-what are you going to—!"

He was cut short of his question when Gilbert suddenly slammed his mouth to Matthew's, lips massaging Matthew's softer ones and tongue working at separating the seam of his mouth. Fingers trailed up a smooth, creamy thigh and sweet moans left Matthew's parted lips as the hot tendrils of pleasure and lust thickened his blood and hazed his thoughts. Gilbert took the initiative and delved into that part mouth, licking and sucking at all he could, savoring and nearly salivating at his boyfriend's taste.

Blunt nails of a small hand raked down his back, raising goosebumps in their wake, as the slender fingers of Matthew's other hand tangled into the softest of white feather. The hand on the back of his head pressed Gilbert closer to Matthew as he deepened the kiss so that teeth clashed and lips almost bruised.

The hand on his thigh trailed up his chest, dragging more blunt nails across sensitive skin and dug into the hardened nipples on Matthew's chest. The Canadian moaned into Gilbert's mouth as sharp teeth bit into his bottom lip, sending searing pain and pleasure through him. Breaths hitched as the need for air grew stronger with each passing moment and when Gilbert moved down, teeth sinking into newer flesh and creating a trail of bite marks and small bruises along Matthew's neck and down his chest Matthew tossed his head back onto the sheets, blonde hair spraying out like a halo around his head, and gasped for air as his lungs contracted hard in his chest, desperate for oxygen.

"G-gil-b-bert!" He half-moaned, half-gasped as the heat burned his body and he found himself too aroused to ignore.

Moving further down his boyfriend's body, tone thighs were parted as bent limbs were propped up. Strong German shoulders were pushed under each thigh and Matthew moaned as hot, burning air billowed over his aroused skin, feeding more heat to his scorching fire that was building up so endearingly. Slender fingers pressed into beautiful hipbones and Matthew reached down between his legs to curl his fingers into Gilbert's incredibly soft hair. It slide sensually between his fingers as Matthew moaned again in German; his sinfully, wanton words spilling into awaiting ears and asking for rough, animalistic actions that even the gods themselves would roll off their thrones in Heaven and pummel to Earth, if they were listening in.

A smooth, wet muscled slid along the puckered skin and Matthew threw back his head again as he pleaded more in the German tongue and continued to arouse Gilbert even more with the rough, husky words rolling off his tongue. Suddenly, the scorching muscle breached his clenched entrance and Matthew raised his head in brief shock before slamming his head back down onto the pillows, opening his throat and screaming.

Gilbert was devouring Matthew's insides as if he was enjoying the most delicious delicacy know to humankind, his tongue working wonders on the inside walls that clenched and fluttered with every assault against then. Matthew continued screaming and crying out in pleasure as white stars scattered his vision. The burning, breaching and heated stretch was too much for his mind to comprehend and Matthew lost his breath as fingers, slick, with gods know what, slipped inside and stretch sensitive walls in all directions. The pads of said fingers sliding in so deep and slipping out only to slide back in and slam into nerves more sensitive than any others.

A long string of French cursing escaped Matthew's parted lips as he found himself riding the highest form of pleasure he had every been on. Gilbert hummed as he worked his way deeper into the hottest depths he had ever known and sent the final wave of pleasure coursing through Matthew's body.

The white stars that shattered across Matthew's sky like a tsunami in his mind crashed down on him and Matthew couldn't find words, or noises to express how he was feeling. At the highest crescendo of his ecstasy, Matthew fell down into the darkness of his mind as he passed out from the intensity of his first rim job.

Gilbert sat back to admire his work.

"Well fuck."

* * *

**Ok, so yea…Gilbert actually knocks poor Matthew out with his awesome skills…isn't he just awesome? ;D **

**Onward to the next chapter! :D**


	3. Memories and the End

**Ready? **

**.**

**.**

**Better be. ;)**

* * *

Matthew slowly opened his eyes and whimpered when he found himself immobile. Next to him, Gilbert was fast asleep, his long snowy lashes brushing his pale cheeks and his pale naked chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Matthew turned his head and eyed the clock on the bedside table.

"Gilbert?" He asked, groggy in the darkness.

The albino's eyes snapped open almost immediately and looked at his lover. Matthew didn't care that it was two in the morning. He wanted to know why his mind was foggy over the last events that had transpired before he fell asleep.

A soft hand ran up Matthew's bare thigh under the cover in a comforting way as Gilbert roused himself from the light sleeping state he had been in. "What's the matter Birdie?" he asked. Matthew flushed at the loving nickname.

"What happened?"

Gilbert was silent for a moment and then chuckled. "You passed out right as you came all over yourself." Another chuckle. "I guess my rimming skills are beyond awesome at this point."

Matthew flushed deeper as some flashes of his memory came back to him. He too chuckled dryly at the absurdity of the situation.

"Why is it…" he started to ask. "that every time we do something sexual it's always animalistic?" Gilbert shrugged and then turned on his side to face Matthew, planting a loving kiss to his temple before suddenly pulling away.

"Hey! That's not true!" He whined cutely, sticking out his bottom lip in the most adorable pout. "What about the first time we made love and I took your virginity?! That wasn't rough or animalistic!"

Matthew closed his eyes for a second and inhaled softly. Gilbert was right. Matthew could almost remember that night as if it was only moments before; after all, it had been on their second month anniversary. That was only four months before.

He could remember his shock when Gilbert had rented them a penthouse room at a five-star hotel. There had been sweet-scented candles burning and rose petals scattered across the pure white sheets.

When Gilbert had first made love to him, he had been so sweet and caring; taking his time in preparation before breaching Matthew for the first time and even then doing it in such a manner that there was no pain for the virgin he grew to love.

Matthew shook his head to clear the memories of that worried glint Gilbert kept getting in his eyes every time Matthew looked or made a sound in discomfort.

It had been a really special night for the both of them.

"Yea but…" Matthew protested. "…the next morning you slammed me into the bathroom floor and took me from behind as you forced me to watch my facial expressions in the mirror…no that I was complaining much…"

Gilbert grinned in the dark and grabbed Matthew's cheeks with both of his hands, leaning forward and pressing a sweet kiss to his nose. "True, but you can't deny you loved it and you absolutely love the slight pain animalistic sex feeds your masochistic side. Not to mention, we both get off to some of the kinkiest shit." He chuckled with a wink.

"Stop being so right all of the time…" Matthew smiled and he closed his eyes and entwined his fingers with Gilbert's hand that was still cupping his cheek. "Let's get some sleep, eh?" he asked before falling into the most comfortable sleep he had in a while.

Gilbert smiled too. He closed his eyes as he drew Matthew's sleeping form closer to his body and fell asleep too, dreaming of the memories he had of their first night together.

* * *

**D'awe! I'm terribly sorry. I couldn't resist adding in the sweet memories of the night that Gilbert took Matthew's virginity. ^-^**

**Anyway, I hope you could enjoy this little extra bit I added after the Facebook dialogue. I just wanted to give you guys a little serious hot scene after the hilariousness and then I wanted to give you guys some of the most adorable fluff out there: PRUCAN! **

**I know you loved it! Please review and tell me so! **

**LoL (Lots of Love),**

**~SwampyGreenie**


End file.
